board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Basil
Biolizard28 59. Lisa Basil Aside from being a combo breaker, she was fun to talk to, actually. Fun gimmick, and she wasn't around long enough for it to piss you off. Good in that way at least. ---- CantFaketheFunk 49. Lisa Basil I liked Lisa. She's funny. Just her way of speaking and everything is sort of cute and amusing. Too little of a role, though. ---- Cloud and Squall 57th: Lisa Basil Appearances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: "As soon as I heard his name, I knew our brain circuit would align perfectly." Before you jump on me for putting her so low, please note that I've never seen 300. *waits for topic to fill up with posts saying "Watch 300 NOW!"*. Since I hadn't seen 300, it wasn't quite as special for me as it was for everyone else. Still the lights on her outfit are nifty. And the way she tilts her head all the time is kind of funny. I'd like to have seen her as a witness. The Judge's reaction to her probably would've been priceless. ---- DNEA 81. Lisa Basil "Noooo! :(" And that was the extent of her personality. ---- Naye745 46. Lisa Basil definitely not a robot ---- Paratroopa1 45. Lisa Basil A bit character who I wish had a little bit more to do with the case than she did, but the lines she does have are really funny. Yeah, everyone loves the SPARDA thing, but I just in general like her overly "robotic" way of speaking, and the way how whenever an evidence box appears, she holds out her hand like she's presenting it to you. It's the little things that just crack me up about talking to her. ---- SSBM_Guy 39. Lisa Basil http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/keiko.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-135.jpg Case(s): 3-3 Lisa should have had a better role in Case 3-3. She just does...nothing. She has a Psyche-Lock, yes...but she basically tells you info that you should already know. And that is Glen Elg made MC Bomber. And that it could get about a million bucks or so if he sold it. That's...basically it. But she was awesome. Seriously. SuPer-Admin Restricted Data Access is awesome. That was an epic reference, for the record. And it's not just that. Just...everything about her. Also, she is not a robot, dammit. >_> ...Though...I thought she was a robot when I saw her in the trailer. <______< Er...yeah. Adam Mada is cool, too. Blue Screens is awesome. ---- transience 59. Lisa Basil - I seriously didn't know this was a palindrome until someone pointed it out to me recently - maybe the most useless character -- usually storyline characters have a secret or something to hide or whatever, but Basils useless even when you're breaking her psych lock - I guess people like her because of that SPARDA thing but that's so lame ---- WiggumFan267 70. Lisa Basil Yeah, she doesn't do anything except for a Psyche-lock that doesn't tell us that much. Still, she looks pretty cool, works in a cool atmosphere, has a clever name, is not a robot, and yeah yeah she has "the joke". But she doesn't really do anything. She's just kinda your clever computer programmer who's just kind of there. I wouldn't feel right having her much higher because she really just doesn't do anything... ---- Leonhart4 102. Lisa Basil The Good: Her name is a palindrome, and let's face it, palindromes are cool. She also has a pretty cool design, with the lights running down the costume. I also like how she pans to the side and seemingly points to pictures of evidence and profiles, a la Vanna White! The Best: The SPARDA reference, which admittedly isn't incredibly awesome, but it definitely caught me off guard (in a good way) the first time I read it. The Bad: She's basically the most useless character in the series. She doesn't really tell you anything new about the case, even when you break her Psyche-Locke. Honestly, you could probably figure out everything at Blue Screens, Inc. just investigating it without ever talking to anyone. The Worst: She is definitely not a robot. I was disappointed by this. ---- InnerPuppy 40. Lisa Basil Best Quote: THIS IS SPARDA!!! Cases: Recipe for Turnabout omg a female megaman Category:Fictional characters